Viridian The Colour Of Love
by SilverYaoiFtw
Summary: A normal day turns into quite an emotional rollarcoaster when Green, the gym leader of viridian, gets a message from a cold-hearted redhead. SecondryShipping. Green X Silver. Green is Male. May turn lemon, OPINIONS ARE WELCOMED!
1. Chapter 1: Green's Viridian City

Viridian, The colour of love.

Chapter 1:- Green's Viridian City

Hiya guys =D SilverYaoiFTW here to say, this is my first story I've written. I hope it's good enough for you guys ^^ I decided to do ChoosenShipping because

PreciousmetalShipping is going to take a lot more work to complete. I will do a PMSH story, so don't be upset D:

I couldn't find any Green X Silver stories, so I thought I'd supply the fans with some eyecandy

I like one piece (Random…)

Anyway, enough of this Author Note, LETS GET TO THE STORY!

…

A casual overcast day had occurred over the fresh vibrant city of Viridian. It was awfully quiet, even for the little town, which had many people worried. People like Green. The gym leader of the town, seeing as Giovanni vanished from the landmark several years prior to this day. With an annoyed sigh, Green rushed his hand through his spiky brown hair, looking around for another person in the abandoned town. Anything. Even a stray pidgey would give the leader a little something to watch. Nothing. It was almost eerie. Leaning against the gym's sign, he fiddled with his pokédex, casually surfing through the waves of pokémon he had captured from his adventures around Johto and Kanto. The boy sighed once again, but this time, it wasn't out of boredom. It was out of confusion. His pocket _fizzed _as his green pokégear flashed a notice. _One new message. Sender:- Silver. _'Silver?' Green uttered, as he fiddled with the device, eventually finding the message from the appointed _Exchanger_. Holding up the pokégear, he read the message out, quietly, so that anyone around, _if there was anyone around_, couldn't hear the private life of the trainer. 'Green. Need to chat to you about the gym. I want it. The gym. Meet me at my house.' The message was painfully blunt, even for Silver. It can't have been the redhead; he at least had some sort of dry sarcastic joke hidden in his messages. Either way, there was nothing supporting the fact it wasn't Silver, nor was there evidence that is was Silver either. With no other choice in his head, Green locked up the gym, and turned to look at the skies, almost pleading for something with his eyes. After a moment, the boy stuffed his hands into his pockets, looked to the ground, and headed for the mansion near the edge of 'grove de viridian', Viridian forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Encountered Redhead

Viridian. The Colour Of Love.

Chapter 2: Encountered Redhead

My heart raced as my finger hit the button which would change my life. The 'Send' button. It was an odd feeling. I didn't want to send such a short, and blunt, message to Green, It sort of made itself up out of thin air. I knew I needed to talk to him about the gym, I just knew it. It was one of those things, that nothing would ever change. My dad, Giovanni, had once owned the Viridian city gym, making it an engraved part of my future. I would need to take over that gym, make it mine, and make my father proud. There was one problem. With brown spiky hair. Green. Now, normally I would've just shrugged the feeling of another person owning the gym, until my rightful place had come, off easily without a care in the world. But it was different now. I had become 17. The age that my father had become a very talented trainer, and thus, a gym leader in time. The very burden I felt now. It was like an aching feeling. Like I needed to own the gym, badly. Again, the boy with brown hair would be standing in my way. I needed to defeat him, claim my destiny, and become the strongest ever!

The door echoed a pounding fist, as I was in the middle of my rushing thoughts. Walking through the living room, down the corridor, and to the mahogany door, I got nervous. What if Green would simply shout, or make a joke at my expense? He could be mean if he wanted, but he was a strong trainer. When you're strong, you tend to look down, and underestimate people, right? I grasped the handle, pulling it open, regaining my cold, icy glare. The way I welcomed all my guests. Green wasn't phased. Not even a little. Sighing, with the little stand-still of glances, I let the taller boy inside, grumbling under my breath. 'You said you wanted to talk to me about the gym, Right?' asked the grandson of Prof. Oak. I gave a firm nod, and frowned. "Obviously. It was my fathers landmark, and it shall be mine soon enough!" I shouted. Normally, I wouldn't need to raise my voice, nor, did I enjoy doing so. My cold, monotone voice would normally pierce through the hard defensive hides of any opponent's will. Green, however, wasn't so easily frightened. Fumbling with his hair, he looked at me, with those emerald shaded orbs. 'We don't need to raise our voices Silver. I'm aware of the fact it was your dad's place of honour. I wouldn't expect any less of you to want to win it from my clutches'. He spoke with a calm, and soothing tongue. Why was he acting like this! He was being challenged for his gym! His job! His fame! Didn't he care? It made me question his reasons for being a gym leader to start with. "Hmph. Well, it's good that you know what I want, so if we can let bygones be bygones, we can settle this easily, and effectively. Hand me the keys and badges, and be on your way." I saw his hand clench to a fist. He was now mad, or emotional confused. Maybe both, but regardless, I cared not. He opened his mouth, but nothing exited the hollowed chamber of drool and teeth. It was quite amusing to watch him stand there for a few moments. Speechless.

After a few _awkward _attempts to speak, green just turned away, and headed for the door, saying very little. 'Come see me tomorrow at the gym, I'll fight you there. If you win, You get the gym. You lose….You'll have to keep trying.' His voice sounded dark and mysterious, but I didn't care about that. It was his attitude that did me in. Angrily, I shoved past him, stopping his way to the door. "Hold up! It's my gym! It'll be mine eventually!" I exclaimed, but little did I know, that was the last straw to break the Camerupts back. 'NO!' The green-eyed boy replied back, with as much hostility as I had given him, and more, 'If you get this gym in the state you're in, you won't be known as a great gym leader! You'd be a joke, Even easier than Roark in Sinnoh! I understand your reasons, but if you EVER wish to give your dad some honour, you got to make sure you're good enough.' He continued, whilst my eyes slowly dropped to the floor, as the scolding continued, 'I've had many try and take the gym. Even people as good as, if not better, than Red! But each time I denied it, because I know you want this gym! Now get out of my way!' Without warning, he pushed me into the left wall, and stormed through the door, a lot angrier than he'd entered my huge home.

Rubbing my arm, I watched him leave. Step by step. Inch by inch. It hurt. Not my arm, The idea that Green actually cared. My guilt-ridden mind threw me different scenarios. What if I had talked different. Would he have run away so easily? Would he have become speechless? My mind made me want to go to bed, and shut myself off from the world. Again. It was time to call Blue.

AN: Hiya guys, As you can see, This story is from Silver's POV, but that doesn't mean I'm abandoning the set up from chapter 1. You'll be given a beautiful mix of description, and a POV, so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry about the short chapters, I'm not that good at long chaps, but I hopefully will get better ^^. Thanks for reading, and the third chapter should be in the works tonight, or tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3: All Things Colourful

Viridian. The Colour Of Love.

Chapter 3: All Things Colourful

A lone figure stood outside the large mansion, looking as if to prepared itself for a lengthy battle. After a few moments, the figure walked towards the large mahogany door, echoed a knock three times, and waited. Slowly, a creaking was heard as the wooden blockage was removed from view…

"Good evening, lady Blue. It has been a while." Stated a very well dressed waiter. His grey haired moustache danced across his upturned lips, as he moved to the side, letting in the named figure inside the large mansion.

"Thank you Gregory, and might I ask where is the Prince?" Blue asked, in her usual quirky tone. The waiter simply pointed to the stairs, and bowed his head.

"Sir hasn't been feeling the best in the world. Had a run in with that 'Green' fellow. I do sure hope it wears off before his father comes to town." Gregory whispered, his eyes looking to the varnished door, as it became a blockage once again.

"Thanks Greg, but I really must go up. I'm sure I can get Silver back to his usual, cold hearted self!" She exclaimed, already heading up the well decorated set of stairs, leaving the waiter amazed with how confident she really was.

I had locked myself into my room. Knees curled into my chest, as my head _whirred _in confusion. I hated Green. He stole everything from me. My gym. My pride. MY way of living. Sighing, I eventually lifted to my feet, pulling open the curtains I had neglected to do that morning. I watched the clouds dance in the sky, until I heard 3 _booms _from my door.

"SILVER! LET ME IN! IT'S BLUE!" the annoying girl cried, as she tried desperately to scramble into my chambers. It took me a minute to register what she was doing, before I unlocked the door, and sat back down onto the over fluffed quilt. The girl known as Blue was my friend. More than that. More like a sister, related by the events of our lives, rather than a stupid bloodline. I was a little relieved to think she wasn't my blood sister. It would mean my dad would spend equal time with her as me. I wanted that time to myself.

"So….What's so urgent?" Blue scowled, sitting down beside me, and punching my arm, in her usual playful manner.

"Green is…" I muttered in response, my other hand clamped around the bruising area. She looked at me in disbelief, making me roll my eyes, and explain in further detail. "Green came over, like I asked him too, but he was talking different….Like, he wasn't being sarcastic. Or witty. Or anything like that when Red's about." I continued, twiddling with my thumbs.

All I heard in response to this, was a giggle. "That's it? Damn Silver, you don't know anything do you?" She said, somewhat insulting, but knowing Blue, It was her way. "He's actually trying to be serious around you, because he knows its important! Maybe that, or he just likes you secretly!" She giggled evilly after that. My brows arched down. I crinkled my nose, as I _hmphed_. No way did Green like me. No way did I like him. But Blue continued to grin, as if it was all true. I decided to play along, for a little while anyway.

"So if he _does_ like me, why would he keep it a secret?"

"Would you go up to someone and tell them you liked them?"

"Duh…" I answered coldly. I felt strongly about secrets. Only important stuff such as family business and pokemon training styles should be secretive, other things like feelings and actually liking someone should be out in the open. Blue kept telling me that it wasn't easy for some people to be so bluntly honest. Weaklings.

"Silver…" She started, looking serious into my eyes. "Green might hate himself for liking you. And you expect him to spill his guts as easy as that?" She clicked her fingers for effect. I groaned. Lifting from the bed yet again, I looked through the window, spying the gym that was rightfully mine.

"He's weak emotionally. No wall of thick skin. He should learn how to control his feelings…." Blue stormed up, and _thwacked _my noggin. "Ow!" I turned, and saw her face. Anger. Not something I had seen in a while, and even then, not to my face. Not to me.

"You're an emotionless jerk sometimes Silver! I wonder why I even bother with you…" She rested her hand onto her forehead, sighing out. "You need to talk to green about these emotions he has. Even if you think they're useless, the least you could do is comfort him." Again, I frowned. I didn't want to talk to green about anything. But that look on Blue's face made it clear.

I had no choice…

Hiya guys, Sorry for the delay. College = PAAAAAAIN. Anyway, This is the third instalment, The part where Blue enters! Woooo! Next part, it gets juicy! Don't miss it *Goes to work on it*


End file.
